lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia (film)
Drużyna Pierścienia - pierwszy film z trylogii Władca Pierścieni w reżyserii Petera Jacksona. Światowa premiera filmu odbyła się 19 grudnia 2001 r. Film jest adaptacją pierwszej części powieści J. R. R. Tolkiena Władca Pierścieni zatytułowanej Drużyna Pierścienia. Kręcono go w plenerach Nowej Zelandii równocześnie z dwiema pozostałymi częściami trylogii. Kontynuacją jest film Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże. Film został wyprodukowany w studiu New Line Cinema przez Winugut Film na zlecenie New Line Cinema. Dystrybutor filmu to Warner Bros. na zlecenie New Line Cinema. Twórcy *Reżyser - Peter Jackson *Scenariusz - Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens *Muzyka - Howard Shore *Zdjęcia - Andrew Lesnie *Produkcja - Barrie M. Osbourne, Michael Lynne, Peter Jackson, Frances Walsh, Tim Sanders, Mark Ordesky, Robert Shaye, Bob Weinstein, Harvey Weinstein, Jamie Selkirk, Rick Porras, Ellen Somers *Scenografia - Alan Lee, Joe Bleakley, Philip Ivey, Rob Outterside, Mark Robins, Grant Major, Dan Hennah *Montaż - John Gilbert *Dźwięk - Ken Saville, David Abrahamsen, Chris Hiles, Mike Stewart, Christopher Boyes, Michael Semanick, Mike Hopkins, Hammond Peek, Ethan Van der Ryn, David Farmer, Gethin Creagh, Malcolm Cromie, John McKay *Kostiumy - Ngila Dickson, Richard Taylor Obsada * Frodo Baggins - Elijah Wood * Gandalf - Ian McKellen * Aragorn (Obieżyświat) - Viggo Mortensen * Samwise Gamgee - Sean Astin *Galadriela - Cate Blanchett *Celeborn - Marton Csokas *Boromir - Sean Bean *Arwena - Liv Tyler *Gimli - John Rhys-Davies *Meriadok Brandybuck (Merry) - Dominic Monaghan *Peregrin Tuk (Pippin) - Billy Boyd *Legolas - Orlando Bloom *Saruman - Christopher Lee *Elrond - Hugo Weaving *Bilbo Baggins - Ian Holm *Haldir - Craig Parker *Róża Cotton - Sarah McLeod *Barliman Butterbur - David Weatherley Fabuła Kiedyś, na pamiętnej wyprawie pod Samotną Górę Bilbo Baggins zdobył przez przypadek tajemniczy pierścień. Jeden z jego starych dobrych znajomych, który także uczestniczył w tamtej wyprawie - czarodziej Gandalf, zaczyna teraz podejrzewać, że jest to Jedyny Pierścień, który może dać władzę nad światem. Został on dawno temu stworzony przez Saurona we wnętrzu Góry Zagłady i teraz jego twórca chce go odzyskać, by zrealizować swoje niebezpieczne plany. Frodo Baggins, który otrzymał ten pierścień od Bilba, musi uciekać. Na naradzie w Rivendell zostaje podjęta decyzja, że drużyna złożona z dziewięciu przedstawicieli różnych ras, podejmie się razem z Frodem - Powiernikiem Pierścienia wykonać misję zniszczenia potężnego pierścienia. W Śródziemiu zanosi się na wojnę. Robi się niebezpiecznie, pojawiają się tajemniczy Czarni Jeźdźcy. Losy tej wojny nie będą jednak zależeć tak naprawdę od rozkładu sił militarnych. Wszystkie wojska będą jedynie przykrywką, losy świata zależą od Drużyny Pierścienia i od tego, czy Powiernik Pierścienia ukończy szczęśliwie swoją misję; jest to o tyle trudniejsze, że Pierścień Władzy budzi silne pożądanie w ludziach, którzy się z nim stykają i potrafi zawładnąć ich psychiką, jeśli nie będą wystarczająco odporni. W ślad za Drużyną rusza między innymi jedna z ofiar Pierścienia Władzy - Gollum, który posunie się do wszystkiego by odzyskać Pierścień, który kiedyś zrujnował jego życie i zrobił z niego potwora. Nagrody *4 wygrane Oscary (Najlepsza Charakteryzacja, Najlepsza Muzyka Howarda Shore'a, Najlepsze Efekty Specjalne, Najlepsze zdjęcia Andrew Lesnie) **Dodatkowo 9 nominacji do Oscara (m.in. Za najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego Ian McKellena, Najlepszego Reżysera Petera Jacksona, Najlepsza piosenka "May It Be" wyk. Enya, Najlepszy montaż John Gilbert, Najlepsze Kostiumy) *4 nominacje do Złotych Globów w kategoriach Najlepszy dramat, Najlepszy reżyser Peter Jackson, Najlepsza muzyka Howard Shore, Najlepsza piosenka "May It Be" wyk. Enya *2 wygrane Złote Kaczki w kategorii Najlepszy film zagraniczny i Najlepsze wydane DVD *1 nominacja do Amandy w kategorii Najlepszy kinowy film zagraniczny *2 wygrane nagrody Światowej Akademii Muzyki Filmowej dla Howarda Shore'a (Najlepsza oryginalna muzyka roku i Nagroda Publiczności) **Dodatkowo 1 nominacja dla kompozytora roku Howarda Shore'a *1 wygrana Złota Szpula w kategorii "Najlepszy montaż muzyki w filmie zagranicznym" **1 nominacja w kategorii "Najlepszy montaż dźwięku w filmie zagranicznym" *4 wygrane Saturny w kategoriach Najlepszego wydania specjalnego DVD, Najlepszego filmu Fantasy, Najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego Iana McKellena i za Najlepszą reżyserię Petera Jacksona. **7 nominacji w kategorii Najlepsze wydanie kolekcji na DVD, Najlepszy scenariusz, Najlepsza muzyka Howarda Shore'a, Najlepsza charakteryzacja, Najlepsze efekty specjalne, Najlepsze kostiumy i dla Orlanda Blooma od czytelników magazynu Cinescape "Twarz Przyszłości" *1 wygrany Robert w kategorii Najlepszego filmu amerykańskiego. Błędy w filmie *W scenie, w której Hobbici docierają do Bree, zaczyna padać deszcz. Pada on jednak tylko tam, gdzie idą Hobbici, czyli po prawej stronie ujęcia. Różnice między filmem a książką *Kiedy Froda ranił miecz morgulu, w filmie uratowała go Arwena , a w książce Glorfindel Ciekawostki *Orlando Bloom grający elfa Legolasa w "Drużynie Pierścienia" ma brązowe oczy, a w pozostałych częściach niebieskie. *"Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia" posiadała 560 komputerowo wygenerowanych efektów. *W rankingu Filmwebu film "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia" zajmuje 39 pozycję w rankingu światowym. *John Howe i Alan Lee - najbardziej znani "artyści tolkienowscy", autorzy ilustracji do książek Tolkiena i współtwórcy graficznej koncepcji filmu, pojawiają się w filmie jako dwaj z dziewięciu Królów Ludzi, we wprowadzeniu do "Drużyny Pierścienia". Kategoria:Filmy